superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
American Dad: 6AJN18 Credits (2011)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Cee Lo Green Amy Hill Kamilah Marshall Michael Peña Kevin Michael Richardson Gabourey Sidibe Sy Smith Executive Story Editor Keith Heisler Story Editors Matt Fusfeld & Alex Cuthbertson Music by Asa Tascone Editor Rob DeSales Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Associate Producers Eli Dolleman Michael Wittenberg Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Ralph Fernan Storyboard Artists Jim Feeley Jacob Hair Brian Mainolfi Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Amanda Bell Post Production Supervisor Ward Rackley Audio Coordinator Chris Long Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Caleb Meurer Jeff Rebner Prop Design Catherine Aguilar Dave Lee Zeke Johnson Background Design Alex Campos Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Kip Noschese Fides Belmonte Milam Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Chuck Maiden Kristina Mickahail Alex Zabolotsky Timing Supervisors David Bastian Bill Buchanan Animation Timers Huni Fodor Milton Gray Christine Smith Ishimine Jenni McCosker Juli Murphy Christine Mari Williams Animation Checkers Pam Kleyman Penelope Sevier Animatic Editors Harry McLaughlin Greg Nelson Edward Schimara Raymond Valenzuela Storyboard Revisionists Rayfield Angrum Casey Coffey Robert Goodin Ashley J. Long Jeff Scott Harry Sabin Storyboard Apprentice Simon Chung Retake Directors Albert Acosta Pat Shinagawa Retake Storyboard Artist Margaret Mathison Retake Coordinators Glenn Buswell Ty Thompson Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Carissa Joiner Production Coordinators Patricia Burns George Rincon Zaida Rodriguez Scanners Robert Heckman Thomas Horvath Assistant to Supervising Directors Tom Welch Michael Puccio Receptionists Karolyn McKenzie Eddie Mega Animation Production Assistants Aldrin Cornejo Jason Jones Andria Venturina 1st Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Office Manager Rochelle Linder Office Coordinator Rachael Bogert Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives Production Assistants Kasey Bell Sam Brenner Delayna Ishee IT Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Writers' Assistants Jeff Chiang Paker Day Charles Suozzi Eric Ziobrowski Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Jaydi Samuel 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Henry Montgomery Assistants to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Jordan Blum Paul Stroud Assistant to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Supervising Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Directors Yong-Soo Hwang In-Jun Park Young-Shik Kim Dong-Gi Lee Tae-Gon Kim Chang-Sung Shin Ha-Jong Kim Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Shawn Ian Kerkhoff Assistant Sound Editor Aaron Diecker Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #6AJN11 COPYRIGHT © 2011 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Fox Network Category:End Credits Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Underdog Productions